volver a amar
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Juvia se fue a una misión para olvidar a gray , y ella regresa , todo cambiara para gray , dando se cuenta de que ama a juvia y que tendrá que hacer para que se enamore d el . * pausa temporal*
1. Chapter 1

**Volver a amar **

Juvia y gray son amigos de la infancia han estado en el gremio desde pequeños pero a la edad de 15 años se enamoran y son novios, pero por el simple error de gray, juvia termina con él.

Juvia como era de pequeña demasiado fuerte y era de clase S, se fue a una misión y la misión duraba 3 años, casi no había muchas noticias de ella, mandaba cartas solamente para el maestro y así empieza la historia de ellos dos.

**Tiempo actual **

Todos los del gremio se la estaban pasando demasiado bien, cana con su típico barril de cerveza, gray y natsu haciendo peleas como siempre para ver quién era más fuerte, elfman diciendo que todo es de HOMBRES, evergreen golpeándolo con su abanico, mirajane sirviendo en la barra con un sonrisa, Lucy y Levi platicando sobre la novela que escribe Lucy, macao con una cerveza en la mano, happy intentando que charle le acepte su pescado ( xD) .

De pronto las puertas se abren y dejan ver a una persona con una túnica negra solamente se veían sus ojos, los demás dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y en el gremio quedo un silencio incómodo.

Wuaaaoooo no ha cambiado nada este gremio _ dijo esa persona.

Cuando escucharon la voz de esa persona, todo el gremio se les hizo una sonrisa y la fueron a abrazar y algunos que otros lloraban.

El maestro bajo por todo el alboroto que estaban haciendo sus hijos, cuando vio quien era esa persona sonrió y le dio la bienvenida.

Bienvenida JUVIA _ dijo el maestro con alegría

Todos gritaron de alegría por verla de nuevo, juvia por su parte se mostraba seria, se quitó su túnica y cuando se la quitó todo el mundo se sorprendió por cómo había cambiado juvia.

Juvia iba con un vestido blanco antes de llegar a la rodilla, con un chaleco negro que le llegaba hasta su pecho, y zapatos blancos de piso.

Natsu, erza, cana, Levy que estaba con Lucy fue directo a donde esta juvia, fueron a abrazarla y decirle que estaban felices de volverla a ver.

Por fin volviste juvia _ dijo natsu alegre de volver a su amiga de la infancia.

Porque casi no te comunicabas con nosotros ehh _ dijo cana

L-lo siento es que me distraía con la misión y casi no me comunicaba- decía juvia

Gray que vio que juvia regreso se quiso alejar de ella, no quería lastimarla de nuevo por eso prefirió alejarse, pero se sorprendió por lo que dijeron natsu y erza.

Bienvenida de nuevo al equipo _ dijeron al unísono erza, natsu.

Lucy y Wendy que no sabían que era lo que pasaba se acercaron a donde estaban todos y juvia las vio y les pregunto a natsu quienes eran.

Lucy, Wendy acérquense_ dijo erza y ellas se acercaron

Juvia ellas son Lucy y Wendy _ dijo natsu

Juvia las estaba interrogando con la mirada, hasta que por fin hablo.

Lucy – dijo juvia con voz demandante

S-si _ decía Lucy tenía miedo de ella por cómo se le quedo viendo.

Qué tipo de magia tienes_ exclamo juvia

Magia de espíritus estelares _ dijo Lucy

Dijiste magia de espíritus estelares _ pregunto de nuevo juvia

Si _ le contesto lucy

Es igual que aquella persona, pero según no solamente existían 13 llaves _ decía juvia pensando

Ok _ Wendy magia_ pregunto

Magia de dragón slayer del viento _ Wendy respondió tímida.

Wendy, lucy BIENVENIDAS AL GREMIO _ decia juvia con una sonrisa

Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellas sonrieron por que asi era su forma de ser, sonriente.

Espero que natsu y gray no les hagan hecho algo por que se las ven conmigo _ decia juvia con un aura igual que erza.

Por cierto y gray _ pregunto juvia

Aquí estoy – dijo gray

Gray venía con una cerveza en la mano, le sorprendió a el que juvia preguntara por él, estaba feliz de volver a verla.

Qué bueno es volverte a ver – dijo juvia con una sonrisa

Gray que vio esa sonrisa se sonrojo, tenía mucho que no veía esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Chicos les tengo que decir algo _ dijo erza seriamente

Juvia va estar en nuestro equipo a partir de hoy _ dijo erza comiendo su típico pastel de fresas.

Todos aceptaron y les dijeron que estaba bien.

Bueno mucha habla y es hora de la FIESTA _ dijo el maestro

Antes de todo, estoy feliz de volver con mi familia _ sonrió juvia

Asi empezó el relago y las peleas y competencias de quien bebía mas.

_**ASI ES FAIRY TAIL **_

_**BUENO MINNA este es un fanfic nuevo, tratara de cómo era la relación de gray y juvia de jóvenes, pero ahora que pasara con gray, se dará cuenta que juvia ya no está enamorada de él , volverá hacer que se vuelva enamorar de él.**_

_**Acepto críticas , opiniones .**_

_**** se despide juvia****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Volver a amar**

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban dormidos en el piso, unos encima de otros, cuando juvia se levantó solamente sonrió tenía mucho tiempo que no veía ese tipo de fiestas que organizaba el gremio, desde aquel problema, pero ese era otro tipo de asunto, ella empezó a despertarlos, después de un rato todos estaban con dolor de cabeza y ese día no había mucho movimiento hasta que llego ella.

Buenos días estoy buscando a mi querido gray _ exclamo rima

Rima tiene su color de cabello azul cielo y ojos plateados tiene su cuerpo desarrollado, no tan decir exageradamente su carácter es molesto y gruñona, casi al mundo no le cae bien.

Cuando todos escucharon esa voz, mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar juvia, pero lo que paso se sorprendieron.

Oh juvia no supe cuando regresaste_ dijo rima en un tono sorprendida.

Yo tampoco supe cuando te volviste más fea de lo que eras antes no _ dijo juvia en un tono divertido.

Siempre tan burlona no juvia_ dijo rima sacando alrededor un aura oscura

Siempre tan estúpida como siempre _ dijo juvia pero su magia ya estaba saliendo al flote.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellas se fueron a resguardar porque no sabían cómo iba a acabar esa conversación.

Gray que estaba escuchando todo solamente tenía la mirada oculta, en su mente estaba recordando todo los problemas que habían pasado por culpa de rima, su relación con juvia estaba empezando a hacer como amigos, no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer que juvia se enamorara de el otra vez.

Tú no eres nadie para llamarme así_ contesto rima

No me digas yo si soy alguien para decirte tus verdades ya que nadie se atreve a decirte, además no sé porque estamos peleando_ dijo juvia ya en un tono calmado.

Estamos peleando por el amor de mi gray _ dijo rima con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Cuando juvia vio eso le recordó a ella cuando estaba todavía de novia de gray, ella solamente bajo la mirada y sonrió.

Todos vieron la acción de hizo juvia, natsu y erza ya sabía que era lo que iba a pasar pero no dijeron nada.

Cuando juvia levanto la mirada asía rima se sorprendió que ella le estaba sonriendo triunfadoramente pero no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar.

Enserio piensas que yo voy a pelear por el estúpido de amor de gray , ni que valiera tanto hay tantos hombres que pueden amar mucho más que él y además no te engañan con una cualquiera que anda tras un hombre solamente para que la mantengan y para tener relaciones o me equivoco rima _ dijo juvia sonriendo en forma sarcástica.

Gray cuando escucho eso sabía que iba a ser duro volver a hablar con ella, pedir perdón por lo que cometió, y decirle que todavía la ama pero en donde quedo la juvia que él conocía, la alegre, tímida, la que todo el mundo quería.

Juvia cuando vio la reacción de gray quedo satisfecha tenía mucho tiempo guardando ese insulto, pero no sabía que iba a aparecer rima así porque no matar dos pájaros de un tiro sería más divertido sabía que estaba siendo mala pero el la había lastimado mucho así que lo dejo así.

Todo el gremio quedo impactado por la respuesta de juvia, sabían que gray le había hecho daño pero no sabían que todo eso iban a cambiar a juvia en su forma de ser y expresarse hasta el maestro estaba en shock.

Rima en su parte pensaba que juvia ya no iba a ser fácil de manipular y si se metía con ella la podría golpear porque de simple vista se ve que es indefensa pero cuando la tienes enfrente te da miedo, esa juvia era más fuerte que antes lo que ella quería era lastimar a juvia emocionalmente pero ya no servía mas aparte la respuesta que recibió ella sabía su verdad de cómo ella era, juvia loxar es un peligro para ella.

Parece que la lengua te la comió el gato rima_ pregunto juvia

Parece que esta juvia me gusta más y me emociona pelear contigo _ exclamo rima

Juvia camino hasta donde estaba ella, pero lo que paso sorprendió a todos los del gremio se puso enfrente de rima y dijo esto

Espero poder golpearte hasta que mueras no es por gray es por lo que me hiciste a mí y a tu hermano _ amenazo juvia a rima.

Pero cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos habían cambiado a rojos sangre.

Juvia salió del gremio con una sonrisa de triunfo sabía que les había dado miedo a todos pero era para asustar a rima, mañana explicaría todo al gremio pero antes de irse a su casa iba a ver a su amigo pero sabía que se iba a meter en terreno enemigo pero valía la pena.

Cuando iba llegando al gremio oscuro phantom lord se fue directamente a las ruinas y lo encontró, sabía que el la reconoció por su olor.

Hola _saludo juvia.

Que haces aquí mujer de la lluvia_ pregunto gajeel.

Es que estaba aburrida en mi gremio así que vine aquí_ dijo juvia

Así que soy tu juguete para quitarte el aburrimiento ehhhh _ exclamo molesto gajeel.

No es eso – cuando dijo eso se recargo en unos de los pilares que había atrás _ me pelee con la chica que te había hablado.

Enserio y te peleaste por el mocoso del que me hablaste verdad_ pregunto

No solamente quería lastimar a gray emocionalmente y a rima darle un susto hubieras visto la cara de rima jajajaja le di demasiado miedo espero poder asustarla de nuevo.

Bueno dejando esto de alado, me entere que phantom lord va atacar a fairy tail porque ellos tienen a una mocosa que se llama Lucy heartphilia (no sé cómo se escribe).

Entonces cuando menciono el nombre de Lucy se sorprendió por lo que iba a hacerle al gremio pero después pensó que le iba a pasar a gajeel.

Qué demonios te toco hacer _ dijo juvia levantándose del pilar.

Porque esa actitud_ dijo gajeel.

No me digas que te van a volver a manipular ese viejo _pregunto juvia

Quien sabe pero te estoy avisando para que te prepares junto a tu gremio_ dijo

Ok les voy a ir avisar _ mañana vengo

A dónde vas tan apurada niña tu no vas a ir a ningún lado y mucho menos decirle a tu gremio que vamos a ir atacarlos – dijo el maestro José

Y tu quien eres para darme ordenes maldito viejete _ exclamo juvia

Atáquenla _ ordeno el maestro

Enserio piensas que estos estúpidos me van a vencer _pregunto juvia en forma burlona

No ellos no gajeel si _sonrió el maestro José

Gajeel que en ese momento no había dicho nada se sorprendió que el maestro le digiera que iba a atacar a juvia.

No lo hare aunque usted me lo ordene_ dijo gajeel

A no, bueno lo vas a hacer a la fuerza _ dijo el maestro sonriendo

En ese mismo instante controlo a gajeel y le ordeno que atacara a juvia y asi lo hizo.

Entonces empezó la batalla entre dragones slayer, sabían que no iba a ser fácil pero los dos luchaban por 2 cosas diferentes.

_**Gajeel: obedecer las órdenes del maestro.**_

_**Juvia: quitar a gajeel del control de ese viejete y avisarle al gremio del ataque**_.

Juvia y gajeel todavía estaban peleando hasta que dio la mañana y asi todo empezó.

**Bueno minna lo siento por haberme tardado mucho es que me faltaba inspiración asi que le pedí ayuda a mi amiga y aquí lo tengo.**

**Gracias por los reviews del fanfic nuestros momentos se los agradezco espero que esta capitulo les agrade.**

**Por cierto tal vez finalice ¿dolor o soledad? , y también reencuentro, ya que los capítulos de esos fanfics ya los tengo hecho.**

**Quería preguntarles si quieren que haga un fanfic de NALU, JERZA O GALE pueden decirme sus opiniones.**

****Bueno de despide juvia****


	3. Chapter 3

**Volver a amar **

**Capítulo 3**

En el gremio todos estaban alistándose para ir a luchar contra el gremio phantom lord hasta que alguien se comunicó con una lacrima y lo que veían ya confirmaba sus sospechas.

En la lacrima se veía a una juvia demasiada cansada con raspones en los brazos y heridas en el abdomen de pronto apareció una persona de ojos rojos y pelo demasiado largo color negro atrás de juvia solamente que juvia alcanzo a sentir su presencia y empezaron a atacar .

Juvia sabía que iba a ser una pelea demasiado dura pero tenía que salvar a su amigo cueste lo que cueste, ya estaba cansada su ropa estaba hecha pedazos solamente tenía el short negro y la playera hechas tiras que todavía estaba sobre su cuerpo, empezó a atacar con su magia y se la lanzo a gajeel solamente que en la esquivo pero si se hizo daño y empezó a hacer un rugido y ese no lo esquivo lo mando a volar chocando con varios árboles pero ella no vio venir el rugido de el ya que la impacto contra los arboles también los dos ya estaban sin fuerza sabía que en un momento iba a desmayarse por la falta de magia pero ya no podía más así que ya no pudo levantarse y cuando vio a gajeel estaba enfrente de ella sabía que él había ganado de pronto su vista se volvió negra y ya no vio nada.

En la mente de juvia se veía negro, empezó a recordar porque estaba peleando y que les tenía que avisar al gremio del ataque así que no se tenía que poner débil en ese momento y empezó a abrir los ojos.

En el gremio vieron con terror la escena cuando juvia se desmayó y esa persona se la empezó a llevar y se sorprendieron cuando en el rostro de juvia empezó a sonreír y a abrir sus ojos sabiendo que esa persona iba a sufrir por lo que le había hecho y así pasó.

Empezó abrir los ojos y salto de los brazos de gajeel al piso, gajeel se sorprendió de que juvia había despertado solamente sonrió esa niña le estaba dando una buena batalla.

Juvia cuando pudo levantarse se puso en posición de combate sabía que tenía poca magia pero tenía que utilizarla o si no en el caso tenía que recurrir a esa magia que tanto odiaba usar.

De nuevo empezó la pelea juvia aun así estaba peleando. Mientras tanto en el gremio estaban sorprendidos que juvia en ese estado siguiera peleando sabían que juvia es demasiada orgullosa para perder pero esa era la actitud de ella y solamente sonrieron sabían que ella lo iba a lograr.

Así todo fairy tail está dispuesto a atacar al gremio.

Saben sería más mejor si me entrego, les estoy causando problemas además a juvia ella apenas acaba de llegar y ya está peleando y se ve demasiada lastimada y apenas me conoce _ hablo Lucy con las lágrimas recorriéndole en las mejillas.

Sabes Lucy estas equivocada juvia tiene una manera de ser y si ella apenas te conoce si tú tienes problemas ella te ayudara aun sabiendo que para ella eres extraña ella pierde todo sentimiento y te ayuda_ dijo natsu con una sonrisa.

Juvia es como yo Lucy es sobreprotectora con sus nakamas y su familia cualquier cosa que pase ella siempre está contigo en las buenas y en las malas es demasiado fuerte se puede cuidar sola aunque ella es orgullosa en pedir ayuda pero nosotros siempre estamos ahí para ayudarla_ explico erza con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos estaban explicando las virtudes de juvia hasta que los distrajo una explosión que venía de la lacrima se sorprendieron que juvia iba a utilizar esa magia no podía estar pasando eso.

**Mientras en la batalla.**

Mi magia ya se agotó sé que gajeel está cansado pero necesito utilizar esa magia lo siento maestro le había prometido que nunca iba a utilizar esa magia pero esto es para el bien de él.

Donde estaba parada juvia empezó a fluir magia pero sus sellos de magia ya no eran azules eran negros con rojo.

Nightmere _dijo juvia.

Cuando juvia termino esa frase la magia empezó a surgir dentro de ella cambio su forma, ahora tenía el pelo largo color azul con rayitos negros y sus ojos eran un color rojo y el otro amarillo su magia se basaba en las sombras y con pistolas pero cuando utilizaba esa magia se descontrolaba.

Empezó a disparar en la dirección de gajeel el vio el cambio de magia asi que se preparó para atacar empezó a hacer su rugido y lo lanzo pero lo que no se iba a esperar es que juvia lo absorbió con su pistola y atrás de ella apareció un reloj apunto la pistola al número 1 y se empezó a disparar otra vez contra gajeel pero juvia solamente estaba riéndose de forma macabra y atacando.

En el gremio vieron eso sabían que juvia había perdido el control de la magia y salieron todos rumbo al gremio phantom lord. Natsu, gray, Lucy, erza vallan y busquen a juvia y traten que vuelva a controlarse nosotros lidiaremos con el maestro José es una orden y además cuiden de Lucy_ exclamo el maestro mientras estaban corriendo.

Los demás síganme _ se separaron del grupo y e fueron directamente a atacar al gremio.

Mientras tanto con el equipo de natsu

No puede ser tenemos que llegar a tiempo con juvia o si no se va a descontrolar más y sería una batalla _ dijo natsu

Lo sabemos natsu pero ya nos pasó una vez y lo podremos lograr se positivo_ dijo erza

Espero que estés bien juvia _ susurro gray

Cuando iban llegando vieron el pedazo de bosque estaba destruido arboles caídos unos que otros a punto de caerse siguieron corriendo hasta que los encontraron gajeel ya estaba en el piso desmayado y juvia lo tenía apuntando con la pistola apunto de disparar hasta que grito alguien.

JUVIA BASTA _ grito gray

No dejes que te controle nightmere puedes volver en si tenemos que ayudar a los demás, no seas imprudente con matar a ese tipo _ grito erza.

Cuando escucho lo que dijo erza miro a gajeel que estaba inconsciente y luego soltó la pistola y se miró sus manos sus ojos volvían a la normalidad su cabello también voltio hacia donde estaban erza, gray, Lucy, natsu solamente sonrío y dijo un gracias antes de caer al piso.

Cuando vieron que volvió a la normalidad sonrieron se alegraron que juvia sonriera para ellos y murmuro un gracias antes de caer al piso, cuando vieron eso fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba ella.

Solamente esta desmayada por la falta de magia _dijo erza

Vamos para ayudar al maestro _ dijo natsu.

En ese momento juvia abrió los ojos

Ayuden a gajeel por favor _ dijo juvia con un tono de voz bajo

Voltearon y vieron al tipo que estaba en el piso y dudaron en ayudarle pero natsu lo ayudo y se lo llevaron para que los curaran en el gremio.

**Bueno minna he tardado mucho en actualizar **_**1ra**_** porque se me fue el internet y me estuve peleando a que me lo devolvieran **_**2da**_** tengo exámenes bimestrales y tengo que estudiar más para matemáticas que casi no me gusta y **_**3ra**_** casi no tengo imaginación para los capítulos, **_**4ta**_** tal vez antes de navidad termine mi primer fanfic Dolor o Soledad se que ese lo deje pausado mucho tiempo porque tenía que ver cómo iba a ser la historia y **_**5ta**_** quería pedirles una opinión si quieren que termine uno de mis fanfic por regalo de navidad y**_** 6ta**_** estén atentos porque voy a hacer un one shot de navidad pero ustedes elijan las parejas en cómo van a quedar espero con ansias su respuesta.**

**Bueno he tenido en mente un fanfic pero no sé qué título le pueda poner espero que me ayuden les dejare un resumen del fanfic.**

Juvia, Lucy, Levy son humilladas por gajeel,natsu y gray porque dicen que son débiles y no saber defenderse así que ellas tomas una decisión irse del gremio para hacerse fuertes y no volver a ser humilladas por ellos y para demostrarles que si son fuertes .

Cuando ellas 3 se van el gremio los culpan por haber perdido a las chicas y por ser tontos que no sabían que ellas los amaban cuando recapacitaron las buscan pero no las encuentran así que se dan por vencidos pero todavía tienen esperanzas en volverlas encontrar.

Pero qué pasaría si ellas tres se presentan en los juegos mágicos pero con un gremio diferente.

**Bueno este va ser parte de mi otro fanfic pero necesito un título y les quería pedir un enorme favor si me podrían ayudar a ponerle un título se los agradecería por toda la vida.**

**Me regalan un review porfiiisss: 3**

*****Se despide juvia*****


End file.
